


For It Is Well With My Soul.

by bvcky_b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's revived, Death, I don't know., Just a little thing., KIND of canon, M/M, the thought paragraph just seemed nice and intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvcky_b/pseuds/bvcky_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble, Drarry but only for like two seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For It Is Well With My Soul.

“I have to go, Draco. I’m sorry.” 

 

Harry cried silent tears as he walked away from his newfound love with the knowledge we would never see him again. 

 

As he reached the forest he came to his conclusion that he was ready to die. And as the resurrection stone presented itself from his snitch, he was ready to say goodbye. 

 

And as he faced Voldemort and felt the curse strike him down, Harry was ready.

 

‘Yet as I lay here dying I shall have no fear, for it is well with my soul that this shall be my journey’s end. As I cross the threshold to my next adventure, I know I have done all there is to be done. So I thank you, dear soldier, for taking on the brave fight, and continuing on in your life as I could not. Continue as the rest of have, and bring an end to this pain the world has faced.’ 

Harry thought to himself, hoping his love, his friends, his family could sense he was thinking of them in his final moments. 

 

And as he awoke from his encounter with Dumbledore he knew his words were both the truth and a lie, for it was not a threshold to the next adventure he had crossed, but the threshold to the continuation of a happier one.


End file.
